leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Figy Berry
A hold item that restores HP but may cause confusion when used. A hold item that restores HP but may confuse. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but may also cause confusion. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user’s HP in a pinch, but will cause confusion if it hates spicy food. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but will cause confusion if it hates the taste. |d6=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but it will cause confusion if the user hates the taste. |d7=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user’s HP in a pinch, but it will cause confusion if the user hates the taste. |effect=Heals 12.5%Gen. III-VI/50% of HP, but confuses Pokémon that do not like the spicy flavor. |nameor= |basis=Common Fig |type=Bug |power= |scoop1=1 |stick1=5 |scoop2=3 |stick2=1 |scoop3=4 |stick3=2 |grow3=24 |grow4=20 |treeimage=Figy_tree.gif |spicytag=yes |spicy=+1 |sour=-1 |spicy4=15 }} A Figy Berry (Japanese: Fira Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations on if the player’s ID number ends in 0 or 5. | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | DPPt1=Growing on and Solaceon Town when the first arrives there. | DPPt2=Available at the Veilstone City Department Store. | DPPt3=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt4=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3001-3299 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Sometimes awarded as a prize in Pal Park. | DW1=Can be found in the after 0+ Dream Points. | XY1=From the Figy Berry tree on once a week. | XY2=Sometimes found on red Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on in the Berry Master's garden when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | ORAS3=Given by an on if the player’s ID number ends in 0 or 5. | ORAS4=Can be given for finishing the Village Sub Combo at the Mauville Food Court. | ORAS5=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Super Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | SM2=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with (Haina Desert). | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM2=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with (Haina Desert). | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Figy Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. A Figy tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV A Figy Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 20 hours, with 5 hours per stage. A Figy tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Figy Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Figy tree will yield 3-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Figy Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. A Figy tree will yield 3-9 Berries. Uses In-battle Generations III-VI A Figy Berry, when held by a Pokémon, will restore 1/8 of its when its HP drops to ½ or below, but causes confusion to Pokémon that dislike the spicy flavor. (Specifically, it confuses Pokémon with Modest, Timid, Calm, or Bold Natures.) Generation VII A Figy Berry, when held by a Pokémon, will restore ½ of its when its HP drops to ¼ or below, but causes confusion to Pokémon that dislike the spicy flavor. (Specifically, it confuses Pokémon with Modest, Timid, Calm, or Bold Natures.) Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 100 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Figy Berry can produce a Level 22 Spicy Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime In Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!, needed Figy Berries for the spicy meal he was preparing. He was dismayed to realize he did not have any, but brought him some. Later in the episode, Cilan used some of the Figy Berries to wake up . In Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, some Figy Berries were seen at a wild 's house. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Very Vexing Volbeat, had his use to swap its Figy Berry with the Blue Orb that Tabitha's was carrying. In Grumpy Gliscor, a Figy Berry was one of the Berries that threw at a wild attacking S.S. Sinnoh in order to distract it. In Lucky Lucario II, a Figy Berry was seen amongst the Berries that used while making food for himself, , and Riley while training at Iron Island. In The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl, used a Figy Berry from a Berry tree as a part of her painkiller medicine for 's injured foot. In PASM11, a Figy Berry was found by Moon at Lush Jungle during her search for a special Mirage Berry. Names Category:HP-restoring Berries Category:Berries that may cause confusion de:Giefebeere es:Baya Higog fr:Baie Figuy it:Baccafico ja:フィラのみ zh:勿花果（道具）